¡Feliz Navidad! (Isaka Claus)
by Dannalee
Summary: Isaka-san tiene el trabajo más importante del año, hacer de santa y dar regalos a los trabajadores.. Pero, se ha encontrado con unos deseos algo... "raros" veamos como cumple su loco rol festivo!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este fue un especial que hice por navidad, pero lo publiqué en otra pág. Así que me gustaría compartirla acá también :) Espero que les guste n.n

**Capítulo 1: Los preparativos**

¡Hola! Soy Isaka-san y en estos momentos me encuentro probándome un traje de Santa, resulta que como nunca le he dados bonos ni regalos de navidad a mis empleados, he decidido por voluntad propia-

- Si claro, "Voluntad propia"

- ¡No te metas en mi relato, Asahina!

Como sea, les dije a los trabajadores que escribieran qué querían para navidad y metieran los papeles en una caja que coloqué en la recepción, al comienzo todos creyeron que era una broma o algo así.

-Hace 3 días -

EN VENTAS:

- Jaja, ¿Isaka-san habla en serio?

- Es algo infantil... Murmuraban algunos trabajadores del área de ventas

- Sí, si, señores, ahora pónganse a trabajar de una vez- Dijo el jefe, Yokozawa, al verlos parloteando- Ademas, ¿Qué idiota pondría su deseo en esa ca-

- ¡Chicos, chicos!- Lo interrumpió Henmi- ¡Soy el primero en poner mi deseo en la caja navideña de Isaka-san! - Dijo emocionado

"Pero qué..." Pensaron todos los presentes

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntaba Henmi desentendido- Creo que no hay que rechazar la amabilidad del dueño de la empresa, se está ofreciendo a regalarnos lo que queramos...- Se justificó

-¡!- Todos meditaron estas últimas palabras de Henmi "¿Lo que queramos?". Inmediatamente todos tomaron un papel y empezaron a escribir apresurados.

- ¡Oigan!, ¡No en las estadísticas! - Gritó furioso Yokozawa, pero nadie le hizo caso- ¡Hmph!, qué inmaduros por Dios... Con lo tacaño que es Isaka.

EN EMERALD:

- Oye Kisa...por modestia, ¿No deberías escribir una sola cosa?- Prenguntaba Hatori al ver a kisa ya yendose por la segunda hoja.

- ¿Eh?, ¡Oh!, tienes razón, jeje, es solo que... No sé que pedir exactamente - Contestó un Kisa con un aura de depresión.

- Lo que más quiera está bien- Sugirió Mino-san con una cálida sonrisa propia de él.

- Rit-chan, ¿Tú no vas a escribir nada? - preguntaron los tres con sus papeles ya listos.

- No, ¿en verdad creen que el hombre que nos descuenta el sueldo por llegar 5 minutos tarde nos dé regalos?, Además... Mm, en verdad yo no necesito nada...

- No se distraigan- Interrumpió el editor en jefe dándo golpes en la cabeza de cada uno con los papeles que traía en las manos. Ya deberían saberlo, Isaka no compra una manzana por no botar la cáscara.

Al final de la jornada laboral, Takano se dirigió al área de recepción sin que nadie lo viera. "Je, juguemosle una broma a este tipo", pensó introduciendo un papel en la caja.

EN EL ÁREA DE SHOUNEN

- ¡Misaki-kun, el mío también!- Bociferaban los empleados mientras le entregaban sus hojas de deseos

- Em, jeje, está bien - Dijo mientras observaba el cerro de papeles que ya tenía en las manos.

- Bien, bien, sé que están emocionados, pero por favor, continuemos con el trabajo, se viene navidad y no tendremos tiempo para nada- Dijo Kirishima mientras ponía su papel en manos de Misaki.

"Veamos si Isaka es capaz de darme eso..." - pensaba el jefe del área

-

"Hmm, listo, ¡no hay nadie!, es mi oportunidad", pensó Onodera mientras se dirigía corriendo a depositar su hoja en la caja y cuando estuvo a punto de insertarla se topó con otra mano.

- ¡¿Yokozawa-san?!

- ¡¿Onodera?! . gritaron al mismo tiempo algo avergonzados.

- Jeje, yo solo...

- Olvidalo y ¡No le digas a nadie lo que acabas de ver!

- ¡S- Sí! . Ambos se quedaron inmóviles pensando si debían introducir el papel o no. Al final, ambos tomaron la misma decisión y se fueron con cara de "Yo no ví nada"

-

¡De vuelta con su anfitrión!, me encuentro abriendo la caja, ¿Qué tipos de deseos habrán? ~ "Que nervios". ¡Veamos!, se decide a leer en voz alta.

- Primera: Un aumento de sueldo

- Segunda: Henmi para jefe de área

- Tercera: Ver a Isaka en traje de maid

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! - Grita Isaka arrojando la caja con brusquedad- Gente idiota, yo estaba siendo serio con todo esto y- Se detiene al ver dos papeles que caen a sus pies.

- Hmm... In-te-re-san-te

-continuará-


	2. Capítulo 2

Takano se encontraba en su departamento, desde hace años que pasaba navidad solo, a veces con Yokozawa, pero eran muy pocas, ya que su amigo iba a casa de sus padres. "¿Isaka lo habrá tomado en serio? Nah, no creo", meditaba mientras marcaba al celular de Ritsu.

/ El número al que usted ha marcado, no se encuentra disponible/

"¡Mierda! ¿Dónde anda? No mencionó que la pasaría con sus padres...", mientras seguía marcando una y otra vez, sonó el timbre de su casa. "¿Hm?, ¿Quién viene a estas horas?"

- ¡Hola Takano~! - Dijo un Isaka sonriente con un inmenso saco en la mano izquierda vestido de Santa Claus

- ¿Qué rayos..? Te lo tomaste muy a pecho, como sea, ¿Qué haces-?

- ¡Shh, shh, deja a Santa actuar! - Lo interrumpió- Ahora cierra los ojos ~

- ¿Acaso eres un niño..? - ¡! - No me digas que...

- Ajá- Asintió Isaka con su típica sonrisa y se dispuso a vaciar el contenido del saco, del cual cayó Onodera con una inmensa cinta festiva y un sobre adjuntado a él.

- ¡Hng, Hng! - Trataba de decir el amordazado Ritsu.

- Bueno, esta fue una entrega 2 por 1, Chau~ Tengo más entregas, ¡Feliz Navidad Masamune!

- Gra- ¿Gracias? - Dijo incrédulo el editor- Oh, genial... - Decía mientras tomaba el sobre que llevaba Onodera

- ¡Hng, Hng!- siguió insistiendo Onodera para que lo desatara (el lazo lo mantenía atado). Takano soltó a Onodera después de leer el sobre y darse vuelta.

- ¡Ah! - Tomó aire el castaño- ¡¿Qué rayos significa esto?!

- Eso mismo me pregunto, mira- Dijo Takano mostrándole unos papeles que había sacado del sobre.

- ¡No me refiero a eso!- Gritó todo histérico- ¿Eh?, déjame ver... ¡Esto es..!

-Por otro lado-

- Bien bien, pero prométeme que la traerás mañana, ¿si?

/Claro que sí hijo, ¡Está ansiosa por los regalos!/ (Táctica infalible de los abuelos, le dicen al nieto que le tienen un gran regalo para que este se quede a pasar navidad con ellos)

- Jeh, siento no estar ahí, he estado demasiado ocupado en el trabajo. Cuiden a Hiyo por mí.

/No te preocupes, ¡Mañana no te perdonaré si no vienes! /

- Ok, chau,nos vemos - Concluyó con esa frase la llamada, "Aww, Hiyo no estará...Mmm...", se le había ocurrido algo a Kirishima, inmediatamente tomó su celular e hizo una llamada a la cual contestaron:

/¡Ya te dijje que edtoy resfriado!/ . Sí, al parecer los demonios no son inmunes.

- Oh, no seas malo, Hiyo anda preguntando por tí y a qué hora llegas, no le des falsas esperanzas.

/ ¡¿Eh?! ¿De vergdad? Entonces no tengo ogción.../ . La debilidad de Yokozawa era Hiyori, así que accedió a ir a casa del tipo. (Kirishima aura triunfadora de super seme). "Bien, en ese caso voy preparando las cosas...", se disponía a arreglar su habitación (Que pervertido) cuando sonó el timbre. "¿Tan rápido?" , pensó que era Yokozawa quien llamaba a la puerta.

- Hoola Kirishima-san~ Dijo un sonriente Isaka aún vestido de Santa, esta vez había llevado a Asahina y lo había obligado a ponerse un traje de reno.

- Hola Isaka-san... - Respondió Kirishima anonadado al ver a ambos tipos.

- Ando con prisa, ten, es tu presente, ¡Que la pases bien! - Dijo entregándole el regalo y dando media vuela agitando las manos despidiendose.

"Oh, si es lo que escribí... Definitivamente será la mejor navidad... Yokozawa, será mejor que te prepares.", pensó Kirishima con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.


	3. Capítulo 3

Extra 1:

*Ding Dong* Sonó el timbre del departamento de Onodera mientras este se preparaba para ir a casa de sus padres, viaje que le tomaría 2 horas y media, andaba muy retrasado. "¿Quién diablos será?, ¡Solo espero que no sea Takano-san!"

- Holaa~ Onodera, te traigo tu regalo- Dijo Isaka con un sobre en las manos

- ¡Oh! ¿En- En serio?!- Dijo emocionado el castaño mostrando una expresión bastante infantil.

- Sip. Eh, ¿Onodera ese de allá atrás no es Takano? dijo señalando hacia su habitación.

-¡¿EEHH?! - giró abruptamente el castaño. Isaka aprovechó el momento y lo tomó por atrás cubriéndole la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo empapado de un líquido desmayante lo cual provocó que Onodera cayera inconsciente al piso.

"Bien, hora de fabricar el regalo de Takano" , pensó Isaka mientras silbaba.

"Ugh, ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Por qué está tan oscuro?!", se preguntaba Ritsu mientras se movía desesperadamente, se dispuso a gritar, lo cual no pudo ya que estaba amordazado. Luego de un buen rato lo dejaron caer como si fuera cualquier cosa, lo primero que vió fue a Takano-san.

"Mierda, mierda, ¿Qué hago aquí?", se preguntó mientras giró la cabeza y vió a Isaka a su lado sosteniendo un saco, en el cual parecía haber sido su medio de transporte. "¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a ambos! ¡Esto no está pansando! ¡Seguro me quedé dormido en el tren, sí, eso debe ser!"

Onodera no tenía ni idea de lo laaaarga que sería esa noche.

EXTRA 2:

- AAh... - Dijero Asahina y Isaka al llegar agotados a casa

- Me duelen los brazos de cargar tanto peso ~ En realidad fue Asahina quien cargó todo, él solo los entregaba.

- No puedo creer como logré que me arrastrara a esto- Dijo Asahina algo irritado tirándose sobre el sofá.

- Bueno, lo que importa es que ya entregé todos, aww espero poder llegar a fin de mes, he gastado demasiado.

- Aún no ha entregado todos.

- ¡¿Hm?! - Reaccionó Isaka extrañado, la simple idea de volver a salir lo aburría.

- Tenga - Le entregó un papel

- Veamos, esto es de... ¡! Idiota esto es tuyo.

- Así es, léalo por favor. A medida que Isaka leía el papel su rostro se iba poniendo más y más rojo.

- Tú... Tú... ¡!

- Bueno, tendrá que cumplirlo, puesto que también soy un trabajador de su empresa- Dijo mientras arrastraba a Isaka hacia su habitación

- ¡Hng!.

Definitivamente esta es la navidad de los seme, Asahina ocupa el puesto número 3. Veamos como se posicionan Kirishima y Takano.

-Con el jefe y subordinado-

- ¡Esto es..! - Decía el castaño mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

- ¿Qué es?

- Lo que le pedí a Isaka-san... - Dijo avergonzado en un tono que casi no pudo ser escuchado. Eran boletos de ida y vuelta hacia el lugar en donde había crecido Onodera, donde se encontraba su antigüa escuela, en la cual conoció a su amor platónico "Saga senpai". Takano le arrebató los boletos y empezó a leer la parte trasera de estos.

- ¡¿Qué- Qué haces?! ¡Eso es mío!

Takano hizo oídos sordos a los reclamos de Onodera y puso un rostro que pone alguien cuando descubre algo muy impactante.

- Mira, aquí dice que estos boletos son transferibles y puedes usar uno de ida o vuelta, dan igual.

- ¿Y para qué yo querría hacer eso?

- Bien, entonces me prestarás uno.

- ¡¿Qué?! , si querías un viaje, deberías haberselo escrito a Isaka-san.

- En el trabajo te oí decir que no necesitabas nada.

- ¡No me cambies el tema!

- Bien, ve alistandote, si nos apresuramos aún podemos alcanzar el último tren de hoy- Dijo esto mientras sacudía los boletos.

- ¿Quién dice que iré ahora y contigo? . Los reclamos de Ritsu fueron en vano, como siempre, Takano pretendía no oír lo que no era favorable para él.

-

*Ding Dong*

- Oh, al fin llegas. Bienvenido.- Recibió Kirishima a Yokozawa con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, si, gradcias- Dijo mientras sostenía dos bolsas en la mano derecha.

- Ese resfriado parece no mejorar, ven, te daré algo de tomar. Yokozawa entró al departamento e inmediatamente empezó a buscar con la mirada a la niña.

- ¿Y Hiyo? - Se preguntó extrañado, ya que según Kirishima, ella estaba ansiosa por verlo.

- Durmiendo... - Contestó el castaño dándole la espalda

- Engtonces le dejaré el regalo a su lado- Propuso dejando a un lado una de las bolsas que traía y llevando la del regalo en las manos.

-Eh, no, solo déjala en la sala- Se apresuró en contestar Kirishima. El tipo tenía agallas para destrozar el orgullo de Yokozawa, y era muy bueno en eso, sin embargo era pésimo mintiendo frente a frente, ponía una sonrisa excesiva, la cual Yokozawa (Por experiencia) ya conocía.

- Tú... ¡¿Donde está Hiyo?!

- Oh, debí haberme esforzado más- Dijo más para sí mismo que para respoderle al otro- En casa de mis padres- Dijo al fin de lo más tranquilo.

- ¡Deja de togmarme el pelo!, Me largo

- No, por favor- Dijo rogándole- Me sentiría muy solo... Además es navidad, que mejor compañía que la tuya, Takafumi- Concluyó el tipo mirándolo a los ojos y con un tono de voz con el que cualquiera cedería al oírlo.

- Bien... - Respondió derrotado. Sin duda, Yokozawa era más sensible cada vez que se enfermaba, y Kirishima no lo pensaría dos veces para sacar provecho de la situación.

- Eso es genial~ Vayamos a la sala

-

"Emm... Esto sencillamente es... ¡INCÓMODO!", pensaba Onodera mientras viajaba en el tren con su jefe. "¡No puedo creer que esté pasando noche buena en un tren! Me las va a pagar..."

- Ya llegamos Onodera- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a desembarcar.

- Sí... (Onodera con aura oscura)

Rato después:

- Y bien... ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

- ¡¿Vamos?! ¡No pluralices!

- A ver, dime, ¿Por qué escojiste esto como regalo? - Preguntó Takano

- Eh, mm, pues yo...- Dudó Onodera- Extrañaba este lugar y solo quería...

- Recordar los viejos tiempos, donde la vida era más sencilla y sin tantas preocupaciones- Takano dijo exactamente lo que pensaba Ritsu, sonriendo tranquilamente. "Él sonrió", pensó un Onodera algo feliz.

- Ven, ya sé a donde iremos- Dijo Takano tomando a Ritsu de la mano, el cual cedió con un sonrojo en su rostro. Era noche buena, toda la gente se econtraba dentro de sus casas con sus respectivas familias, pero ellos iban por ahí a recordar su adolescencia.

- ¡Oh! ¡Esa es la escuela! - Exclamó felizmente el castaño. De pronto todo lo sucedido ahí vino a su mente, cuando conoció a Takano, cuando lo espiaba, cuando se le confesó, y, aquella tarde en la biblioteca; no pudo evitar estar conmovido.

- Sí, este lugar me trae muy buenos recuerdos también- Se detuvieron un rato a contemplar su vieja escuela, que seguía tal y como la recordaban. En esa ciudad, definitivamente nada había cambiado, era como viajar en el tiempo y ver todo igual. Aún tomados de las manos, siguieron con su camino.

- Ritsu, ¿Recuerdas este camino? - Preguntó el pelinegro esta vez abrazando la cintura del castaño, que se puso más rojo que un tomate.

- N- No... muy bien... - Ni bien terminó de contestar todo le vino a la mente como un flash, ese era el camino que tomó el día que fue a casa de Takano

- Tu rostro me dice que ya recordaste, sigamos - Dijo susurrandole al óido.

-

*Crink*

- Chocaron copas Yokozawa y Kirishima celebrando la muy cercana navidad.

- Oh, esta fue la última botella, qué lástima~ - Ya habían bebido 5 con esta, estaban un poco, solo un poco ebrios.

- Yo... - Decía Yokozawa mientras iba y tomaba la otra bolsa que dejó en el piso. Seguidamente se la entregó a Kirishima. Dentro había un regalo- Toma.

- ¡Wow! Este es un vino muy caro, ¿Cómo es que te decidiste a comprarlo?- Exclamó al terminar de abrirlo

- En realidad... Fue lo que le pedí a Isaka... - Respondió en un tono muy bajo y con vergüenza.

- Ja! El oso de Marukawa quería su regalo

- ¡Cállate y destápalo! - Dijo furioso, ya estaba lo suficientemente humillado al escribir eso y hacerselo saber a Kirishima.- Solo... creí que sería mejor beberlo contigo.

- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? Es bueno saber que tomas la iniciativa esta noche.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡No deduscas estupideces y ábre la botella de una vez!

- Jeje, ok - Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa- Sabes, hagamos un intercambio de regalos, ya vengo.

- ¿Hm? - Quedó extrañado Yokozawa.

- ¡Está muy pesado, mejor ven! - gritó Kirishima desde la habitación. "¿Qué rayos es lo que tiene allá?", pensaba irritado el pelinegro mientras iba en dirección al cuarto sosteniendo la botella.

-

He ahí, se encontraban parados frente a la antigüa casa de los "Saga",la cual yacía deshabitada desde que se descompuso la familia.

- Hmm, ¿Takano-san..? - Dijo Onodera al ver a su compañero con una triste expresión.

- Entremos. Conozco un lugar por donde podremos. - Propuso el pelinegro yendo por un estrecho pasaje, por el cual Onodera lo siguió. Casi al final había una gran ventana que estaba abierta.

- Este lugar se quedó tal y como lo recuerdo- Mencionó Takano mientras entraba a la vivienda por medio de la ya mencionada ventana. Ritsu dudó un momento, pero al ver los ojos con los que lo miraba Masamune, solo se dejó llevar. "Está... tal y como la recuerdo" , pensaron ambos, incluso seguían todas las cosas allí dentro. El editor en jefe se dirigió a la cocina y regresó trayendo un par de vela encendidas consigo.

- Vamos arriba - Dijo el pelinegro entregándole una de las velas al castaño. Onodera al tocar el pasamanos sintió como todos esos sentimientos de hace 10 años, cuando fue a esa casa, se apoderaban de él.

-Eh, yo creo que mejor no...

- Sube o te dejo con los fantasmas- Dijo Takano mientras subía

- ¡Esp- Esperame! - Al fin terminaron de subir las escaleras y casi inconscientemente fueron hacia la alcoba de Masamune. Ambos se miraron a los ojos como verificando que el otro recordase lo ocurido allí, podían sentirme los latidos de ambos en el ambiente. "Te amo", vinieron esas dos palabras a Ritsu, eran las palabras que le dijo Takano en aquel día tan especial. Se oyó un ruido y el castaño volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba Takano sacudiendo la polvorienta cama.

- Onodera, ¿Me acompañas? - Propuso mientras se sentaba en la cama y colocaba la vela que llevaba en una mesita. El corazón de Onodera latía velozmente, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza y nervios como aquella vez, sabía que si iba a su lado, o si solo tocaba su mano, se rendiría.

- E-Estoy bien aquí- Respondió resuelto.

- ¿Eh?, Oh...tendré que convencerte entonces- Dijo Takano mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta. Onodera no pudo evitar preguntarse que hacía sacando el sobre de los boletos.

- ¿Cómo piensas convencerme con eso? jaja Usar boletos...

- No solo había boletos en el sobre- Respondió Takano sonriendo maliciosamente mientras poco a poco le mostraba el contenido. De pronto lo que dijo Isaka le vino a la mente _"Bueno, esta fue una entrega 2 por 1..."_

- ¡ ... ! - Onodera sencillamente se preguntaba mil veces como es que tenía eso en las manos. "Mierda, ¡Isaka!"

-

- ¡¿Como rayos puedes llamar pesado a esto?! - Dijo Yokozawa tomando el regalo envuelto

- Oh, honestamente, es lo que me dió Isaka, como quieres compartir el vino conmigo, yo también quiero compartir eso contigo- Contestó mientras se alejaba un poco- Ábrelo, por favor- Cuando Yokozawa terminó de abrir el regalo se pudo oír un:

*Clink* - Kirishima acababa de echar seguro a la puerta.

Onodera: Tú...  
Yokozawa: Eres...  
Onodera: Un maldito...  
Onodera y Yokozawa mientras arrojaban el objeto lejos de ellos: ¡Pervertido!

Descripción gráfica:

1) En el suelo de la casa abandonada había un juego de fotos de Onodera vestido de conejo (No de los conejos con, como decirlo, "pelaje completo"), las cuales Isaka le tomó estando inconsciente.

2) Yokozawa acababa de arrojar un Bondage Kit (No me pregunten a mí, Imágenes de Google es su amigo)

-

- Bueno, destruiré una a una según el "nivel" , repitió , ¿Me acompañas? - Retó Takano mientras guardaba muy bien las fotos lejos del alcance de Onodera.

- ¡!

-

- ¡De ninguna maldita manera!, ¡Yo me- Se detuvo al encontrar una de sus manos ya atrapada por una de las esposas

- Vamos a compartirlo juntos - Dijo Kirishima jalando a Yokozawa hacia él.

Onodera Y Yokozawa: "Dios, en estos momentos, ¡Deseo estar muerto!"

-FIN -

Nah, mentira xD mañana pongo lo que sigue n.n


	4. Capítulo 4

Disfruten su lectura n.n , espero que me haya quedado bien, ya que lo hice en el trabajo xd (Claro, mirando a mis espaldas a cada momento ¬¬' )

POR EL CONTENIDO DE LAS PRÓXIMA PUBLICACIONES, QUEDA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD LEER LOS CAPÍTULOS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE

- ¡¿Que rayos?! ¡Quítame eso! - Gritaba más que humillado el oso de Marukawa

- Oye, oye, más respeto con la autoridad- Dijo Kirishima dandose los aires. De inmediato, practicamente lo "cargó" y lo depositó en su cama dándole suaves besos en el cuello. Yokozawa luchaba por zafarse sin éxito, cada segundo que pasaba se hundía más su dignidad.

- Solo lo diré una vez más, ¡Suel-! - El castaño no lo dejó terminar ya que lo calló poniendole la mordaza en forma de pelota en la boca. El pelinegro trató de liberarse, pero al ver que no podía hacerlo por sus propias fuerzas, empezó a buscar algo a su alrededor con que defenderse; palpaba apurado con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cosa, cualquier cosa. El solo pensar que sería humillado de esa forma le hacía hervir la sangre, al fin se topó con algo, era la botella de vino que había traído, ni bien la tomó, Kirishima se la quitó.

- Ya veo, quieres que usemos esto también. Bueno, después de todo es una cena, no solo entra carne. - Dijo mientras le esposaba la otra mano a la cama- Se dispuso a abrir la botella y rociar un poco en el cuello y pecho de su, ahora indefenso, uke. Yokozawa se encontraba totalmente atrapado, con esposas en ambas manos y la cintura inmóvil por las piernas de Kirishima que la aplastaban. "¡Qué vergonzoso, qué vergonzoso!", pensaba Yokozawa, no se dejaría tan fácilmente, no sin dar pelea.

- ¡Hng! ¡Hmph!- Pateaba con todas sus fuerzas, logró hacer que Kirishima se hiciera a un lado.

- Ja, ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Correr? - Decía mientras le recordaba las esposas que llevaba. La acción de Yokozawa solo alimentó los deseos del castaño y empezó por lamer el líquido derramado en su cuello y dando uno que otro beso.

- ¡! ¡Hng! - Yokozawa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya había perdido bastante de su orgullo siendo el uke de la relación, pero ahora esto, era lo más bajo a lo que podía caer. Como ya era costumbre, trataba al máximo de esconder el placer que sentía, aunque ahora la mordaza parecía ayudarlo al menos con eso.

- No tienes por qué molestarte, ya verás que te gustará mucho- Susurró el castaño al oído de Yokozawa mordiendolo suavemente, cosa que generó que una corrriente viajara por su cuerpo erizandole la piel. Así Kirishima siguió el recorrido por sus mejillas, cuello, clavícula, hasta llegar hacia su cometido.

- ¡! - Yokozawa no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y cerrar los ojos por ese instante.

- Si te da vergüenza, para eso está esto- Mencionaba mientras le ponía el antifaz no dejando de mostrarse complacido, a este paso tenía planeado usar todos y cada uno de los accesorios que venían en la caja. El pelinegro se hallaba confundido entre qué cosa era peor, en la situación actual, definitivamente tendría que soportar hasta que el tipo se cansara.

Kirishima empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones acariciando su entrepierna, pero claro sin dejar de besar el torso desnudo de su amado, el cual sabía al fino vino que le brindó este haciéndolo aún más delicioso. Cada caricia despojaba más y más la ropa hasta que finalmente lo dejó totalmente desnudo, se encontró con el miembro de este aún no excitado, así que comenzó a estimularlo con su boca. Yokozawa se encontraba cediendo cada vez más a sus bajos instintos, cuando el castaño se lo puso en la boca, empezó dando un lento movimiento de arriba y abajo, cosa que hizo que Yokozawa gimiera de placer, el mayor, al ver la reacción que esperaba hizo los movimientos más rápidos y profundizandolos hasta donde llegaba. Parecía que el demonio de ventas estaba ahora siendo poseído por otro llamado placer. Cuando Yokozawa sentía que ya estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, Kirishima se detuvo.

- Es todo por ahora- Dijo levantándose el castaño mientras le sacaba el antifaz a su "presa". Yokozawa por dentro se preguntaba que rayos pasaba con el tipo- Hora de hacerte sufrir un poco, dijo con una sonrisa lasciva mientras sacaba algo más de la caja. Yokozawa al ver lo que sacó, simplemente no podía creelo, "Sí, hoy es el día en el que mi dignidad es destruida", pensaba derrotado e imaginando qué le haría al sinvergüenza luego de que todo terminara, definitivamente buscaría venganza.

- Nah, olvídalo- Dijo arrojando el objeto y dejando libre a Yokozawa. El pelinegro se quedó asombrado, ¿El gran Kirishima rindiendose a mitad de camino?

- Sabes, - Retomó la palabra el castaño sentándose al lado de Yokozawa, esta vez se notaba algo serio - No quiero hacer esto egoístamente, ni solo por placer, antes de tener tu cuerpo, primero quiero estar seguro que tengo tu corazón- Se detuvo un momento pensando lo que estaba a punto de decir- Yo...te amo por lo que eres y por lo que soy a tu lado- Finalizó con una dulce sonrisa- Quiero oírte decir que me amas, quiero escucharte decirlo una vez más, Takafumi. Yokozawa estaba completamente sorprendido, pensar que él se dejó perder en el placer mientras Kirishima se detuvo solo para decirle esas tiernas palabras y recordarle lo más importante que existía y los unía. Sin duda Yokozawa fue capaz de superar el rechazo de Takano gracias a él, se había ablandado gracias a él.

- Yo... - Dudaba al hablar, estaba demasiado avergonzado- Te amo, Kirishima. Te amo porque le devolviste a mi corazón las ganas de amar- El castaño lo miraba sorprendido, lo que acababa de decir el ojiazul era más de lo que hubiera esperado, no pudo evitar mostrarse lo infinitamente feliz que era en ese momento, solo fundieron sus labios. Al terminar el beso por falta de aire...

- Bien, continuemos - Dijo Kirishima volviendo a esposarlo

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Qué hay con todo lo que acabas de decir?! - Gritó furioso Yokozawa.

- Estaba dispuesto a parar, pero lo que dijiste fue tan jodidamente romántico que me volviste a encender. "¡Acabo de ser engañado una vez más!", no dejaba de arrepentirse Yokozawa.

- Oye- ¡Hng! - Esta vez fue silenciado no por un objeto, sino por los labios de Kirishima. Mientras profundizaban el beso jugando delicadamente con sus lenguas, se oyó en un susurro un "Te amo", Yokozawa no pudo resistir más y envolvió al castaño con sus brazos, quedando tan juntos como para escuchar el latido de sus corazones. Al fin rompieron el beso después de un buen rato.

- Yokozawa, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Qué... tipo de pregunta es esa...- Respondió aún recuperando el aire perdido

- Te estoy preguntando, solo, haré lo que desees. - Dijo clavando esos ojos marrones en los de Yokozawa.

- Lo... lo que tu quieras está bien...

- ¿Eres conciente de lo que estás diciendo? - Preguntó señalando la caja de Bondage.

- Cla-ro, solo haste responsable... - No sabía lo que acababa de decir, solo sabía que amaba al tipo.

- Como quieras- Dijo Kirishima retomando el acto justo en donde se había quedado- Te arrepentirás - Finalizó sonrientemente tomando el objeto que había arrojado.

- ¡Ahh..!

-

- ¡¿Niveles?! ¡¿A qué rayos te refieres?! ¡Rompe toda esa porquería!- Gritaba Ritsu abalanzandose sobre Takano para quitarle lo que acababa de guardar. Estuvieron así como niños chiquitos persiguiendose por toda la habitación, pero se detuvieron al ver por la ventana a una pareja pasar. Ambos pensaron cómo de diferente sería su relación si no hubiesen prejuicios sociales, solo se quedaron en silencio.

- Me pregunto si algún día podremos dejar en claro el tipo de relación que tenemos- Dijo Takano rompiendo el incómo silencio.

- ¿Relación? ¿"Tenemos"? No sé a quién te refieres..- Respondió nervioso el castaño, esa era una de las preguntas que le avergonzaba responder, ya que ni él lo sabía.

- No es obvio, tu y yo. El otro día no me respondiste apropiadamente, así que...- Comentó el pelinegro poniendose de rodillas frente a Onodera y tomando su mano. Hace unos cuantos días atrás, Takano hizo lo mismo, ponerse de rodillas, y preguntar a Onodera si deseaba que fueran pareja, el castaño no dió una respuesta clara pero estuvo a punto de decirle que lo amaba. (Mente de Takano) "Ritsu, aquel día te detuve, solo quería que estuvieras totalmente seguro de lo que ibas a decir. No quiero ser lastimado otra vez, quiero que en verdad sientas que me amas"

- Ritsu, yo no te pido amor si no lo sientes de verdad. No quiero que el quererme sea una obligación, aunque, desearía que fuese así, para tenerte siempre a mi lado. - Decía Takano mirando directamente hacia esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco.- Como ya te dije, no importa el tiempo que deba esperar, me pasaría toda una vida haciéndolo, yo... solo- Se detuvo al ver que Onodera también se había puesto de rodillas frente a él

- Sí...

- ¿? - Se preguntó Takano

- Si... quiero...- El castaño mencionaba estas palabras cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras tomaba la otra mano de Takano- Si quiero... estar contigo, Takano-san... "Esto... ¿De verdad está sucediendo?, Si es así, podría morir feliz ahora mismo", pensó el pelinegro que no pudo evitar que una lágrima brodeara su mejilla.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Prengunto Takano juntando su frente con la de Onodera

- Eh...Mmm... - A estas alturas nuestro tierno Ritsu esta de lo más avergonzado y rojo. "No puedo colocar mis sentimientos en palabras, si digo algo ahora... quizá no sea lo que de verdad siento... Yo... solo debería..."

- Takano-san ...- Fue lo último que pudo salir de sus labios antes de que estos, voluntariamente sellaran los de el pelinegro. Era oficial, desde hoy las cosas irían mejor (?), ahora ambos tenían en claro los sentimientos del otro y el tipo de relación, que desde hace segundos, llevaban. La pareja se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que los derbordaban, Takano echó de un tumbo a el castaño en la cama.}

- Ta...kano-san, mi espalda... - Mencionó Onodera al sentir algo incomodándolo.

- No te preocupes, ya te sentirás mejor

Empezaron a besarse prácticamente deborando sus labios, Takano no podía conformarse con el simple contacto , poco a poco sus besos empezaron a descender y desabrochar los botones de la camisa Onodera.

- ¡¿Eh?! - Exclamó sorprendido el editor en jefe - Oh... Eso me recuerda...

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó extrañado el castaño, pero cuando bajó la cabeza para observar su abdomen no pudo evitar gritar- ¡¿Qué rayos?! Si, una vez más, Isaka era tan vago que le dió flojera quitarle el traje de conejito a Onodera y solo le puso su ropa normal encima, y la molestia que sentía el castaño en la espalda, eran las orejas del traje.

- Eso me recuerda las fotografías- Dijo Masamune sacando una del sobre

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya estamos saliendo no es necesario que tengas esas tonterías!

- Siento informale, que eso no está en el contrato

- ¡¿Ah?!

- ¿Nivel 1? - Decía Takano mientras hacía como si fuera a arrojar la foto por la ventana,para que quien pasase la viera. "¿Cómo es que acabo de confesarme a este tipo..?" , pensaba Ritsu con un aura diabólica.

- No me moles- ! . Cortó la oración al ver que Takano estaba a punto de soltar la imagen (Abajo se oían las voces de unos niños) - Est! Está... Bien... (Respondió la última palabra totalmente derrotado).

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- ¡Ahh..!

- Shh, solo aguanta un poco, esto es para que te vayas acostumbrando

- Hng..! Due..le - Exclamó Yokozawa con un rostro lloroso

- ¿Eh? Que ni se te ocurra acabar ahora porque sino me voy a enojar mucho - Dijo mientras le ataba los pies a la cama. "¡¿Eh?!, ¡No estamos haciendo lo que yo quiero!", pensó Yokozawa considerándose muy estúpido por lo que dijo hace un momento.

Luego de eso el castaño vio que su presa aún llevaba puestos los zapatos y se acercó a sus pies, le sacó el calzado y luego las medias ingeniadoselas para no sacarle las esposas. Seguidamente se dispuso a recorrerle el cuerpo con su lengua, provocándole cosquillas al pelinegro.

- ¡O-Oye..! No hagas..! - Fue detenido cuando Kirishima adentró más el objeto en su interior, fue suficiente para demostrarle quien mandaba ahí.

Los labios de Kirishima siguieron bajando hasta que se toparon con el miembro de Yokozawa, el castaño lo miró a los ojos con esa típica sonrisa que solamente ponía más nervioso a Yokozawa y lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Luego de ver la reacción que ya esperaba, lo envolvió con sus manos realizando un movimiento armónico, Yokozawa dejaba escapar un gemido con cada frote, el castaño inició solo apenas lamiendo la punta, como jugando e intentando povocar al pelinegro. Yokozawa se encontraba en un dilema entre el placer y su sentido común, sin duda el primero iba ganando, el roze de la lengua de su amante no era suficiente. Duraron así por más de 10 minutos, uno esperando que el otro hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, y el castaño esperando que se lo pidiera.

- Puedo seguir así toda la noche, ¿sabes? - Dijo Kirishima en un tono desafiante. - Solo tienes que decir "Hazmelo por favor"

- ¡! Cla...ro que nn..! - Sin duda el mayor jugaba sucio, empezó a mover el objeto. - ¡Ha..ahh..!

- No seas tímido, después de todo yo sé que a tí te encanta - Podría decirse que Yokozawa era el hombre más orgulloso del mundo, sí, ERA.

- Haz...melo por...favor

- Jeh, como digas - No pudo evitar sentirse complacido, había logrado su cometido, si lograba que Yokozawa le dijera eso, era definitivo que cedería a cualquier otra cosa.

- Ngh..Aah... - Después de tanta espera, el pelinegro gemía de placer.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos obsenos, Kirishima daba besos a la punta, hasta que se la metió en la boca. No usaba sus manos para nada en ello, más bien se encargó de darle placer por su entrada moviendo continuamente lo que le había puesto

La oleada inicial de dolor pasó a un delicioso placer que se estaba haciendo insoportable. Yokozawa en movimiento reflejo trató de cerrar las piernas, pero estaba totalmente inmóvil. El vaivén se hizo más fuerte y el cuerpo entero del pelinegro emanaba placer, la presión que sentía se hizo difícil de soportar.

- Haaa... ahhh, creo que voy.. a...- Dijo Yokozawa al sentir que estaba a punto de venirse.

- Oye, te dije que solo ibas a acabar cuando yo te lo dijera, ¿Esta bien? - Respondió Kirishima deteniéndose y apretando fuertemente su erección para evitar que este se corriera.- Bueno el que calla otorga, entonces estas de acuerdo... - Culminó con un rostro lascivo.

El castaño cesó toda la actividad que estaba haciendo y retiró el consolador de la entrada de Yokozawa que ahora, esta muy húmeda pero no lo suficiente dilatada. Inmediatamente después introdujo dos de sus dedos (que ya estaba empapados por los fluidos de su indefenso dueño) en la boca del uke. El pelinegro comprendió y empezó a lamerlos, humedeciéndolos aún más de lo que ya estaban. El castaño pasó suavemente su lengua por el oido de su parejas susurrando su nombre, cosa que le erizó la piel a Yokozawa.

- ¿Mm? - Se preguntó extrañado el uke, Kirishima le había liberado el brazo y la pierna izquierda.

- Sencillamente, no lo aguanto más... -Dijo poniendo a Yokozawa de costado y este detrás de él.

- ¡..Ah..! - El pelinegro Dejó escapar un quejido de placer y dolor a la vez, mientras Kirishima lo penetraba y lo tomaba de la cintura a la vez que lamía su cuello.

- Hoy estás tan delicioso ~ - Mencionó mientras ajustaba una correa al miembro de Yokozawa- Esto es solo para asegurarme...

- ¡Arg..! Hnmm...- El pelinegro se mordía los labios para evitar soltar un sonido demasiado vergonzoso, esto solo provocó más al castaño que empezó a acelerar el ritmo y profundidad de las estocadas, cogiéndolo cada vez más fuerte de la cintura.

- Mira, aquí también estás duro- Dijo entre risas mientras apretaba los pezones de su compañero

- ¡Ouch! No...Ah...Hagas eso...- Sentía dolor, pero en estos momentos, cualquier cosa podría excitarlo

- "No", "No", "No"... ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? ¿Como algo más sexy? - Reprochó entre jadeos el mayor

- ...

De pronto, Kirishima se detuvo en seco, ¿Sería por el cansancio o algo más?. Ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para detenerse ahí. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué él..?" , pensó Yokozawa que ya no podía más. Después de eso, el castaño empezó a juguetear con su erección por los bordes de la entrada de Yokozawa y ajustando un poco más la correa que le había puesto.

- ¡Ah!.. Ma...s - Se oyó decir al pelinegro en un susurro difícil de escuchar.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué dijiste? - Él había oído perfectamente, solo quería seguir alimentando su libido.

- Ma..s, más Zen... - Dijo complemtamente sonrojado y cubriendo su rostro con la única mano libre que tenía en el momento.

- Como ordenes - Contestó sonriente ante la petición. Primero desató la correa sintiendola ya húmeda por el líquido pre-seminal y la llevó a la boca del dueño de esos fluidos, que la dejó completamente limpia; Kirishima giró un poco más el cuerpo de Yokozawa para darle un beso, jugando con un poco del líquido que le quedaba en la boca. Luego de eso dejo completamente libre a Yokozawa no sin antes ordenarle que se pusiera en cuatro, orden que acató sin reproches.

- Ngh... ha... ¡Ah! - Gemía el pelinegro ante las duras embestidas que hacían que casi cayera boca abajo

- Muévete tu también... - Sugirió el mayor ya algo agotado, también estaba a punto de correrse.

- Haa... ah... - Aparentemente, Yokozawa aceptó la sugerencia. Por otro lado Kirishima masturbaba el miembro de su pareja al compás de las estocadas.

El espacio se volvió a llenar de gemidos morbosos hasta que finalmente ambos se vinieron, Kirishima dentro del menor y este último en la mano del castaño cayendo uno encima del otro como fichas de dominó.

- Huff..Huff... - Ambos estaban exhaustos y no hicieron más que acomodarse y quedarse dormidos hasta el día siguiente.

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

/Estaremos llegando en media hora a recogerte, ¡estate listo por favor!/

- Sí, entiendo - Respondió el castaño acariciando el cabello de su compañero que aún dormía. - Sin más tuvo que despertarlo y avisarle que su hija y su madre estaban en camino

- Hmm, entiendo, me largo ahora mismo - Contestó mientras tomaba sus prendas y se vestía - Bueno, nos vemos en ! - No pudo teminar la frase ya que un dolor general lo hizo caer al suelo.

- Oh, parece que deberás reposar en casa hoy... - Dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Cá-Cállate todo es tu culpa! - Gritó con el rostro completamente rojo- ¡Además dijiste que haría lo que yo quisiera, no fue así para nada! - Culminó reincorporándose y yendo hacia la salida.

- ¿Eh? ¿No fuiste tú el que pedía más?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni con un demonio! ¡Adiós!

Kirishima lo tomó del brazo y le dió un beso rápido mientras insertaba algo en su camisa.

- Nos vemos- Se despidió con una sonrisa

- ¿Urg? Tú...¡Eres irremediable! - Dijo mientras salía

-YOKOZAWA, AL LLEGAR A SU DEPARTAMENTO-

"Uff... Creo que primero me daré un baño...", pensó mientras se sacaba la camisa. "¿Hm? ¿Un papel?", Kirishima le había dejado una nota

"Yokozawa, ayer estuviste tan perdido que no notaste la linda cámara que puse en la mesa, como sea, si no quieres que ese grato "recuerdo" se difunda, deberás ser muy obediente"

- ¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Grato recuerdo?!. ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Este tipo..! ¡Voy a matarlo! - Gritó mientras rompía el papel en pedacitos y se formaba una nube maligna encima del edificio.

- ¡¿Uh?! ¿Qué fue eso? - Dijo una señora que vivía en la habitación de al lado- ¡Debe haber demonios en este edificio! Llamaré a un cura...

Y sí damas y caballeros, desde aquel día, Kirishima dos veces por semana somete a Yokozawa a sus caprichos. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Ahora sí, como siempre digo -.- (Disculpen no tengo otra frase ) Disfruten su lectura n.n

- 

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Onodera y Takano pasaron casi un minuto viéndose en silencio sin articular palabra alguna.

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó el mayor en un gesto que expresaba aburrimiento apoyando su barbilla sobre una de sus manos.

- ¡¿Eh?! - Ritsu se hizo el desentendido, "¡De ninguna manera haré eso! Un momento...pero si no lo hago...", pensaba el castaño luchando contra su orgullo, Takano le había pedido que él mismo se despojara de sus prendas hasta quedar solo con el traje de conejo, aún tenía puesta correctamente toda su ropa a excepción de la camisa que ya estaba desabrochada hasta la mitad.- Ugh, mmm... - temblaba mientras abría un nuevo botón y cerraba los ojos, para evitar chocar con la mirada de Takano.

- Vamos, ¿Qué tal si lo haces más sensual? Recuerda que es un nivel por foto, son 6

- No...yo no...- Apenas podía decir eso el totalmente sonrojado castaño

- Oh entiendo, no puedes...- Retó el pelinegro echándose hacia atrás y haciendo colgar la foto por la ventana

- ¡! ¡Espera! Est... - Contestó Ritsu colocándose las orejitas del traje. Luego de eso al fin pudo liberar el último botón, tragó saliba y dejó caer la camisa por sus hombros lo que pudo hacer visible el modelo del traje. "Mierda, me siento como un streaper, ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! mejor me apuro en terminar rápido...", luego de pensar eso, Ritsu se decidió a acelerar el vergonzoso proceso, así que dirigió su mano hacia el cierre de su pantalón y empezó a descenderlo lentamente, seguidamente notó que esta prenda no saldría sin antes quitarse los zapatos, cosa que hizo con el rostro completamente rojo, ni él ni Takano sabían que había debajo de la última pieza de ropa normal que le quedaba. El castaño tomó aire y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, inconscientemente lo hizo en una postura bastante insinuante; pudo notar como el pelinegro empezaba a acariciarse a medida que se revelaba el traje, que ahora podría llamarse lencería.

Ritsu abrió los ojos y lo primero con lo que se chocó fue con la mirada deseosa de Takano, el pelinegro se dobló para acercarse y acariciarlo atrayéndolo hacia él cada vez más.

- Oye...ya terminé, ¡Rompe la primera! - Exclamó Onodera al sentir las manos de Takano acariciando su cintura

- Oh, cierto... - Respondió el mayor acercando una vela y prendiéndole fuego a la primera fotografía, pero claro sin dejar de contemplar el cuerpo provocativo de su amado. - Siguiente... - Dijo sacándo la segunda foto, otro rubor más fuerte se hizo presente en el menor al ver dicha imagen.

- Bi-Bien... - Asintió Onodera desviando su mirada.

Al final el pelinegro sentó al "conejo" en su pierna izquiera mientras le rodeaba con un brazo la cintura y con el otro le tocaba el rabo de conejito.

- Acaríciame tu también- Dijo el mayor atrayendo la mano del otro hacia su miembro.

- ¡¿Eh?! ah, hm - No tuvo tiempo de responder ya que su mano había sido llevada en un instante.

La escena continuó unos 5 minutos, se acariciaban entre sí, uno tocando cada vez más los muslos y el trasero de su compañero y el otro moviendo su mano en un lento sube y baja, de pronto Takano alejó el brazo que rodeaba a Ritsu de la cintura y lo elevó, primero hacia su cuello donde le daba fuertes besos dejandole chupetones(Chupon o chupetazo, como le llamen ustedes xd) alrededor de la corbata que llevaba.

- ¡No hagas eso! Tenemos que ir a trabajar y...

- Entonces simplemente no vayas - Respondió el pelinegro aflojando un poco la parte baja del traje

- ¡¿Cómo puedes de-?! - No pudo concretar la frase ya que sentía algo en su interior, Takano había introducido un dedo en el interior del menor

- ¡Aah! - Gimió de dolor el castaño, se sentía muy estrecho y peor aún con falta de lubricante. El pelinegro al comienzo no tenía intenciones de humedecer el dedo, quería escuchar gemir así a Ritsu por un rato.

- ¡Ah...ah! ¡Ah..! - Ante la agitada respiración de Onodera, finalmente Takano dejó en paz la entrada del menor para darle un ardiente beso, sus lenguas luchaban tibiamente, hubo un momento en que Takano mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Ritsu, pero a este solo le provocó un dulce dolor, ya se encontraba deseando más de esos labios que parecían derretirlo con solo hacer contacto con él. El beso se prolongó hasta que Takano pudo sentir como Onodera temblaba y estaba a punto de dejarse caer ante el hechizante beso en el que se encontraban; el pelinegro tampoco podía negar que era muy placentero, como si fuese la primera vez que besara. Takano se decidió y solo tuvo que incorporarse un poco para empujar al castaño y hacer que cayera de espaldas en el polvoriento colchón, al tener tan excitante vista de su amante no pudo resistirse y empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo con su lengua.

- Hng... - Suspiró Onodera al sentir como lamían y succionaban uno de sus pezones, que por cierto se encontraba bastante excitado.

- Ahh, quitémoste esto un rato - Dijo Takano agitadamente mientras desataba el nudo del traje que se ubicaba detrás del cuello del menor (Ver imagen 1) . Ese nudo era lo único que daba soporte al traje, luego fue muy fácil de sacar. El pelinegro empezó a desmantelar el vientre de Ritsu dejando el traje en su cintura; habiendo hecho eso continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, dibujó todo el vientre de su amado con su lengua y dando suaves besos.

- No quiero que seas de nadie más, por eso dejaré mi marca en tí.

- ¡¿ ?! ¡Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas..! - Replicó Onodera con las mejillas de color carmín. El mayor hizo caso omiso y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, ahora recorría su entrepierna y tocaba su erección provocando un sobresalto en su "Conejo"

- Aah, eso ya sería otra foto... - Dijo el castaño sin poder evitar mostrar lo bien que se sentía.

- Mmm, aún no. Para desechar la siguiente... cambiemos de rol, justo donde me quedé. - Susurró el pelinegro en el oído de Onodera erizándole la piel a este.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿me está pidiendo que se la ch-!", sí, era lento para procesar información. Takano se sentó separando su piernas y haciendole una invitación al menor por si acaso no hubiese entendido.

- ¡! - No había vuelta atrás, la situación sería llevada hasta el final. Ritsu dudó un poco, pero luego se decidió y se puso de rodillas encorbandose lo necesario para poder realizar el acto.

- ¡Hng..! - Dejó escapar el editor en jefe cuando su subordinado tomó su virilidad, él también se encontraba ya bastante excitado y empezaba a mojarse un poco. Ritsu no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó más ya lamiéndole la punta, accción que hizo que las caderas de Takano dieran un pequeño salto hacia atrás. El castaño jugó un rato solo pasando su lengua por el largo del miembro de su jefe, este último no sabía donde esconder más placer y tomó los claros cabellos de Ritsu acariciándolos y enroscando sus dedos en él. Ya era oficial, ambos lo estaban disfrutando, dejándose guiar por el placer y el morbo, el menor al fin lo introdujo en su boca, movía la cabeza con unas  
ondulaciones bastante suaves mientras veía el rostro de Takano, que se encontraba tomando su cabello mas fuertemente. Editor y empleado se sentían en las nubes, ya no sabían ni quienes eran.

- Ahh, como me gustas Masamune... - Dijo Onodera tomando aire.

- Nngh... ah, hoy estás increíble- Solo se atrevió a responder, no sabía si era el éxtasis o por su ya oficial relación la causa de la actitud de su amante.

El castaño se apartó del miembro de Takano para descansar un poco, pero áun continuó agitando su mano en él para no parar de darle placer, ambos se encontraron con una mirada lasciva. Onodera se volvió a acerca a la entrepierna de Takano, esta vez con decisión de hacerlo llegar; con su mano acariciaba la parte inferior y con su boca la superior, ambos al compás. Sintió como la virilidad de su ahora amante se endurecía más, ya estaba apunto de correrse; al mismo tiempo Takano ya no se encontraba acariciando el cabello de Onodera, sino que ahora empujaba la cabeza de este hacia abajo para que fuese más profundo y rápido.

- ¡! - Onodera soportó la presión sobre su nuca, cuando creyó quedarse sin aire, el momento llegó.

- Aah, Angh - Masamune se corrió dentro de su boca haciendo que pequeños chorros cayeran. El castaño no pudo tomarlo todo y lo que caía por su mentón lo recogió con sus dedos y los introducía en su boca produciendo un sonido placentero. Sin que Ritsu se lo dijera, el pelinegro tomó la segunda foto y la rompió, aún si no habían más fotos, sabía que el resto de la noche su pareja haría lo que el quisiese.

-

Hasta aquí me llegó la "inspiración" (?), espero que haya sido "interesante"xd; en fin l s veo mañana


End file.
